


So, what are we?

by iWanttopetyourdog



Series: Before The War's End [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Post-Time Skip, this was supposed to be a drabble but oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iWanttopetyourdog/pseuds/iWanttopetyourdog
Summary: Petra isn't sure Dorothea understood what she meant when she asked the songstress to come to Brigid with her. This conversation ensues.





	So, what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be part of my drabble collection, but then things got a little too long and slightly spicier than I intended. But like, mild spice. Enjoy!

Dorothea ran her hands through Petra’s hair, humming to herself as she braided the Brigid native’s long locks. They were in Petra’s room this evening, with the future queen sitting on a chair, the songstress standing behind her. 

The two have created this kind of semi-regular routine, where after a day of war councils, training, and such, they would grab dinner together and simply unwind in each other’s company. It wasn’t every evening that they could do this, but they did when they could. After the princess asked for Dorothea to come with her to Brigid after all was said and done, the two have become inseparable.

It would have been easy to keep this pattern going, of hair braiding, of tea, of chatting until their candle burned out. But the filling feeling in Petra’s heart would always deflate the moment that candle blew out, as she knew that it meant Dorothea would go back to her room at the end of the night. And Petra’s heart wanted more than that.

But the songstress, known for her outright affection, had been rather… chaste with her interactions with Petra, leading her to believe that maybe she had not been clear enough in asking Dorothea to come with her to Brigid. Or perhaps Dorothea simply wasn’t interested in her in such the same way. Petra looked at the candle on her bedside table. It began to flicker, showing signs that the night was beginning to get too late. She took a deep breath, asking the spirits of Brigid once more for assistance.

“I cannot be… I cannot help but wonder,” Petra broke the comfortable silence. “The nature of our relationship.” 

“What do you mean?” Dorothea’s hands froze. 

“I am thinking that our relationship is close. But I do not know if you are desiring the same closeness as me.” Dorothea quickly finished the braid she was working on (she had become rather good at it at this point), and took a seat on the foot of Petra’s bed, facing her. Petra could see the look of confusion and what was perhaps fear on her face.

“I’m sorry, I just assumed that you were asking to be in a relationship with me when you asked me to come with you to Brigid.” 

“Indeed. But I am having an understanding that in Fodlan, there may be some… ambiguity behind such phrases as ‘a relationship.’ And I am having fears that perhaps you were only wanting a relationship of friendship.”

“So to be clear, you do want to be in a relationship with me.” 

“A relation of love and intimacy, yes.” Ah. Dorothea understood now.

“Have… Have I been going too slow?”

“Too slow?”

“I mean, as in… I’ve just been afraid to push you to do anything you aren’t ready for.” 

“Dorothea, I am a stranger to this kind of relation. My heart is wanting to know more of you, but I had a fear that I would be… intruding your boundaries. You are my most precious soul. To be losing you in… any capacity for an action I took would- You are too dear me.” 

A look of awe overtook Dorothea. For someone who struggled articulating the more difficult intricacies of the Fodlan common tongue, Petra was unintentionally poetic. As much as she wanted to laugh at their mutual ridiculousness, she knew what had to be done. 

She stood up and slowly made her way over to Petra, never breaking eye contact with her. She sat in her lap, wrapping an arm around her neck, the other hand cupping her face. She gently ran her thumb over the mark under Petra’s eye. Petra could have melted underneath that touch alone. She felt her heart fill so much, that it seemed to want to burst. She wrapped her arms around Dorothea’s waist, bringing her in closer. That was all the confirmation Dorothea needed. She angled Petra’s face and planted a kiss on the princess’s lips. The gentle kiss was met with a fervor that surprised Dorothea and even Petra herself. 

As their kisses intensified, Dorothea broke apart to straddle Petra in the seat. But before the princess could react, Dorothea had to ask. 

“I hope there’s no question as to what our relationship is now. But do you want to slow down?”

Petra averted her gaze, one hand now lazily toying with a dress seam that ran along Dorothea’s thigh, the other still resting on her waist. 

“I am thinking we have been slow for a long time and…” Petra returned Dorothea’s gaze, the desire apparent. “You do not need to return to your room tonight, if you do not wish.” 

The blush on Dorothea’s face in that moment would be a memory to ignite the flame inside Petra for the years and years and years to come. The years and year and years that Dorothea would be the person that she loved the most.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I swear I'm also working on a multi-chapter fic for these two. Might be a little niche but at least the concept makes me happy haha.


End file.
